A line between you, me and HER
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: Brooke Davis is a wedding Designer, its what she lives for. everyone lives happily ever after but her. Her sister comes to town and you wont believe who she brought with her.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke was a big planner, she loved planning weddings and she loved being in them. It was day before Peyton and Jakes wedding. Brooke was looking around, she stopped in her tracks.

"Millicent!" Brooke yelled. Brooke gasped running to the dead flowers on each table. Millicent ran to Brooke's side. Brooke touched the dead flowers and they went into dust in her hands. "I said white and red flowers, not dead flowers." Brooke said to Millie. Millicent wrote it down on her pad. "It would be here first thing in the morning." Millicent said to her.

"No! I want them here tonight!" Brooke walked away from Millicent. Brooke felt guilty and walked back over to where Millicent was. "You're doing a great job, I just really want those flowers." Brooke hugged Millicent. Brooke was stressing about Peyton's wedding. She wanted it to be the best wedding that Peyton and Jake ever had. Haley walked up to Brooke while Brooke was fixing the sitting. Haley wrapped her hand around Brooke's shoulder.

"You are doing great Brooke, Peyton is going to love it." Haley smiled. Brooke felt relieved and more relaxed.

"Yea, I hope so. Do you think Lucas is coming?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley shock her head, Brooke smiled slightly.

It was 2 weeks since Peyton's wedding, Peyton loved it. There was knock at Brooke's door, Brooke was watching Real Housewives before she opened the door. It was Peyton at the door smiling widely. Brooke moved away from the door so that Peyton could come inside. They both went over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Brooke faced Peyton with her hands on her legs.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hands.

"You're the second person to know… im pregnant." Peyton cheered. Brooke gasped for air, she couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to be a godmother?" Brooke asked happily. Peyton shock her head smiling.

"No, you are going to the auntie. You are the closest sister I've ever had…speaking of sisters." Peyton began to say. Brooke rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about her sister.

"I don't really like her but I have to. We only knew each other for a few years. The only thing that makes us sisters is me. I'm the one that's trying to make an effort. Anything to get my father to love me again." Brooke said to Peyton.

"You know she's coming back to Tree Hill with a guy." Peyton layed back on the couch trying to relax.

"Yes, I know. She's coming back tomorrow and I will try to be nice to her….because this person inside you doesn't need to be in a bad environment." Brooke rubbing Peyton's stomach. Peyton laughed holding onto Brooke's hand. "I don't mind if she comes back, I would really like to see the guy." Brooke said smiling.

It was a girl's night out, everyone was dancing. Brooke told her sister to bring her new boyfriend to town. A song started to play and all the girls went wild. Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Millicent were at Tric. Brooke slightly screamed in cheer.

"Oh, we all have to dance, this is my song." Brooke said backing up to the dance floor. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and started to dance. Haley and Millicent followed. The crowd was live, the band was live. Brooke felt like she was on top of the world. Haley looked over Brooke's shoulder dancing.

"Hey, Brooke isn't that your sister?" Haley asked dancing. Brooke looked behind her, watching her sister talking to her friends.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled dancing her butt off. Brooke's sister modeled walked her way over to where they were on the dance floor. Brooke's sister has beautiful blueish/green eyes.

"Hey..." Brooke's sister said. "I'm Lindsey." They greeted Lindsey.

"So? Where's that handsome boyfriend you keep telling me about." Brooke said to Lindsey. Lindsey felt nerves because something was going. The girls waited for a while.

"Oh yea, Lucas!" Lindsey yelled at the crowd. The girls looked at each other.

"Lucas?" they all said together. Lindsey looked confused. Lucas made his way through the crowd. He paused in fear when he saw all his friends except for one. Lindsey wrapped her hands around Lucas's waist.

"This is Lucas, im sure you guys meant." Lindsey said to them. the music was playing but now none of the girls were dancing.

Brooke knocks on Haley's door wanting to talk to her. To try to get this threw her head. Haley opened the door without saying a word, she lets Brooke in. They planned to seat outside and get a tan. Brooke took her shirt and pants off. She had on a pink bathing suit. Haley was wearing a blue one. They layed and relaxed in the hot tub at Haley's house. The sun was shining on them. Brooke looked at Haley.

"This is crazy, why didn't Lucas tell her that he knew me and why didn't Lindsey tell him that I was her sister?" Brooke asked herself and Haley. Haley opened one eye and started to laugh.

"Someone that doesn't care about Lucas anymore, sure seem to worry about him." Haley smiled. Brooke didn't say a word. Haley opened both of her eyes and stood up straight with her back on the wall of the hot tub. "You still have feelings for him." Haley said surprised.

"Yea, im still crazy about him. We used to talk all the time and then he just stopped calling." Brooke said sadly.

Lucas was sitting in his chair looking at his laptop trying to write another Book. He was stuck on something. He started to think about Brooke, he couldn't get the image of her face when she found out that he was dating her sister. He started to think about all the things they used to do together, after they broke up at senior year, they became real close friends. They used to call each other on the phone every night, laughing until they fall asleep and they were just 21 then. When Lucas had to move to New York, Brooke tried to keep their friendship together but Lucas was to busy. Lucas always felt guilty for doing that. Lindsey walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap. Lucas kept his eyes on the computer.

"Why'd you stop?" Lindsey asked him. Lucas didn't answer the question. "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Brooke." he kept his eyes on the computer when he said that. Lindsey's heart stopped, it was like her heart left her chest. The pain that she felt was heart break. Lindsey swallowed deeply and walked away from Lucas.


	2. Emergency?

Brooke walked into Peyton and Jake's house angrily. Peyton and Jake were shocked when Brooke just barged in the house. Peyton and Jake looked at Brooke while she was walking back in forth thinking about something.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"I can't believe that whore stole my man!" Brooke yelled. The veins on her neck where popping out. Jake smiled at Brooke.

"Calm down Brooke. I'm sure Peyton and Lucas aren't sneaking behind your back." Jake said. Jake looked at Peyton. "Right?" he asked.

"Funny." Brooke growled at them. "I just can't believe that he wouldn't tell me about this." Brooke sat down on the couch. Peyton and Jake walked over to her. they comforted her if that's what she needed.

"Lucas doesn't know how to follow his heart, he is always confused of who he loves." Peyton said.

"Yea, he is probably dating Lindsey because he misses you. Lucas is really confused but he won't be until you tell him how you feel." Jake said to Brooke. Brooke huffed.

Lucas sat outside of Brooke's shop; he had to talk to her about this situation. Lucas went into the back office of the shop. He saw Brooke drawing someone wedding that she was putting together. Brooke heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Lucas sitting in a chair. She didn't know what to say.

"Where's Lindsey?" Brooke asked him. Lucas chuckled a little.

"She doesn't know that im here." Lucas smiled. Brooke rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Lucas moved in closer to Brooke. "What's the deal with you and Lindsey?" Lucas asked her.

"Long story short, my father married her mother two years ago. I'm 22 now." Brooke told him.

"Yea I know. " Lucas said to her.

"You should leave before Owen gets here." Brooke said pointing at the door. Lucas stood there for a second.

"I never stopped thinking about you Brooke. You were my best friend." Lucas smiled. Brooke felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, Brooke. Are you ready to go?" Owen said coming in the back office. Lucas looked at Owen; Lucas was surprised on how good looking Owen was. Lucas nodded and left Brooke's office. Owen walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Lucas walked out of the building wanting to go back to talk to her. See if she was okay with everything that was happening. Lucas heard heels behind him. Lucas turned around and saw Lindsey.

"Lindsey." Lucas began to say.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked him.

"I swear, nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. I just wanted to talk to her about us." Lucas said to her.

"We don't need her permission! If nothing was going to happen, than why didn't you tell me you were going to her shop to talk to her?" Lindsey asked him.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were shopping for clothes for Peyton's baby shower party that they were going to have. They sat down at a table at the food court.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Haley shrugged. Brooke laughed.

"Yea, like that's going to be so easy. He loves Lindsey." Brooke said shrugging.

"You love him and I know he loves you. I say, it's meant to be." Peyton shrugged.

"Talk to him and if he doesn't feel the same, than you have a lot of shoulders to cry on." Haley smiled. Brooke nodded at them.

Everyone arrived at Peyton's baby shower, the place was lighted up. Brooke was having the time of her life. Owen was sitting on a one seated chair, Brooke walked up to him.

"Hey." Brooke winked with a piece of cake in her hand. Owen grabbed Brooke's waist and sat her down on his lap, Brooke laughed. Owen looked deeply into her eyes and kissed Brooke on the lips.

"Is everything okay?" Owen asked Brooke. Brooke huffed.

"Yea. I just have to focus on doing weddings and…" Brooke turned around to Owen, she watched as he listened to her every word. She liked to talk to someone that was actually listening to her instead of her friends. Owen looked at her piece of cake.

"Can I have a bite?" Owen asked. Brooke nodded feeding the piece of cake to Owen. Lucas was across the way looking at them, he had his arm crossed around his body. Lindsey walked up to him but looked at Owen and Brooke.

"She loves you Luke." Lindsey said to him. Lucas turned to her, letting his hands free but holding them close to his body.

"What? She has Owen and I'm in love with you." Lucas said trying to put it threw Lindsey's head. "I'm in love with you." He played over in his head trying to make it clear to him.

"Then why do you say Brooke's name in your dreams." Lindsey said walking away. Brooke watched how Lindsey walked away from Lucas, leaving him there with depression. She'd took another drink. Owen walked up to her and huffed. Brooke smiled turning around.

"We should really stop meeting like this and get straight to the sex." Brooke laughed.

"I don't think where doing none of that, I could see that you're still in love with Lucas." Owen said walking out of Peyton's house. Brooke followed him with her drink spilling from the cup.

"Owen!" she ran after him, after Owen heard Brooke calling his name, he stopped to listen. Brooke looked at him. "Lucas has Lindsey now." Brooke tried to make him not leave her.

"And what if he didn't?" Owen raised his voice. Brooke didn't say a word because if she did, it would be all a lie. "Huh? What if he didn't have Lindsey?" Owen said. There was silence. "Make a choice Brooke because I'm tired of fighting for someone that doesn't want me to fight for them back." Owen finished his sentence and walked away. Brooke stood there, waiting for him to come back but he wasn't. She took a drink from her cup and left the party.

Brooke was sitting at the bar, alone. The whole place was silent but the music was loud. For hours, she sat there, swallowing her pain with acid (Shots (drinks)).

"I think you should go." The bartender said to her. Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"If I want a drink, I should have a drink." Brooke said frowning.

"You and that guy over there have problems." The bartender said giving Brooke another shot, Brooke quickly swallowed it and walked over to the guy. She sat next to him wanting to apologize.

"I'm sorry, it was my entire fault." Brooke said looking into his eyes, Lucas looked at her.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it was my fault. How's it going with you and Owen?" Lucas asked her. Brooke laughed.

"Nothing, how about you and Lindsey?" Brooke asked him. Lucas laughed also.

"Nothing." He smiled. At that moment, they felt like they needed each other, they wanted each other. Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke without hesitation, Brooke cupped her hands on his face. The bartender looked over smiling at them.

The next day Brooke runs to Haley's house wanting to tell her the great news. Haley opens the door.

"Haley, you won't believe what happened last night." Brooke cheered. Haley looked sad or had something on her mind. Brooke walked into the kitchen, Lindsey and Lucas standing near the table. Brooke's smile faded from view.

"You won't either." Haley mumbled putting a fake smile on her face. Lindsey raises her hand and starts to cry.

"Lucas asked me to marry him." Lindsey said happily. Brooke's mouth opened wide, she couldn't close it. Brooke looked at Lucas with no words and then Lindsey with no words. Brooke cleared her throat. Peyton came running into Haley's house without knocking.

"Alright, I came as fast as I could, what's the emergency?" Peyton said. Peyton looked around. She saw the ring on Lindsey's finger, Peyton looked over at Brooke, and Brooke was close to tears. "Oh." Peyton said realizing.


	3. A kiss always means something

Brooke had her head on Peyton's lap crying her eyes out. Peyton was comforting Brooke. Wanting her feel that everything was going to be okay. Brooke didn't feel that way, she didn't want to feel that way, and she wanted someone there for her. "Why would he do that?" Brooke cried to Peyton. Peyton looked up at the fire. "I don't know." Peyton didn't know what to say or do. ~~ It's been a few days since Brooke had her heart torn apart, it's been a few days since Lindsey's been engaged to Lucas. Brooke heard the bell and she looked up. She was so disgusted to what she saw in front of her. "Get out" she said trying to walk away. Lucas walked up to her. "I needed to ask you a question." Lucas trying to get Brooke attention. Brooke walked away from him, fixing the clothes on the rack. Lucas followed her over there. "Can you help me with me and Lindsey's wedding?" he asked her. Brooke turned to him; it was like the wind was knocked out of her. Brooke slapped Lucas across the face. "Wh…wh…why would you do that?" Brooke said crying. "I loved you and you….that night felt like…." Brooke couldn't speak, she had the words in her head, and it was on the top of her tough. "No….now get out." Brooke said pointing to the door. Lucas didn't say anything but walked away. ~~ Brooke was watching television and drinking tea until Lindsey walked in. she marched over to Brooke with her hands on her hips. "Why won't you help Lucas with our wedding?" Lindsey asked her. Brooke stood up from the couch getting another cup of tea. "It sounds like more your job, don't you think?" Brooke said to her. Lindsey chuckled. "You are the best in town; I don't know why else you wouldn't do it. You're my sister." Lindsey said to Brooke. Brooke huffed. "I don't want to; I don't want to help you get married to my ex-boyfriend." Brooke said angrily. "Brooke, we are getting married, if you like it or not." Lindsey said walking away. "Lindsey wait." Brooke said to her. Lindsey smiled widely because she knew that her sister wasn't going to turn it down. "I will do it, only if I get double the money." Brooke smiled. Lindsey laughed in Brooke's face. "No, it's not going to happen." Lindsey said to Brooke. "Fine." Brooke shrugged turning away. "Alright, that's fine…just… make it perfect." Lindsey said walking out of the house. Brooke felt happy again, she loved weddings but she had to deal with Lucas. ~~ It's been a few weeks since Brooke and Lindsey had the face to face talk. Brooke was meeting Lucas at a church away from Tree Hill. Brooke waited for him to show up, listening to the sound of her high heel shoes hit the floor. Brooke heard the wide open doors of the church open. "Do you like it?" Brooke asked him. Lucas looked around the church, he shrugged. Brooke's mouth opened wide. "What….What….What's this?" Brooke asked him shrugging, making fun of him. Brooke and Lucas sat down in the seats. "I just want it to be perfect. I want her to be happy, this is a once and a life time chance. This could be it for me." Lucas said to her. Brooke's insides were burning. "Why did you kiss me, when you know that you loved Lindsey?" Brooke asked him. Lucas looked at her. "I love Lindsey, she's the one Brooke." Lucas smiled at her. "That's funny because you said the same thing to me." Brooke said leaving the church in tears. Lucas looked back, watching her leave. ~~ Peyton storms in Lucas's office; he was a couch for basketball and an amazing author. Lucas looks up ready for the storm that was coming. He stood up from his rolling chair, it rolled to the left of the room without Lucas noticing. "What the hell is your problem?" Peyton said madly. Lucas crossed his arms together. "Peyton.." "No! Brooke pours her heart out to you, you kiss her and you're engaged to her sister?" Peyton shouted getting closer to Lucas. "I love Lindsey." Lucas confessed, placing his hands on Peyton's shoulder looking into her eyes. "You also loved Anna, Brooke and me. You don't know who you love." Peyton told him. "I know she's the one for me. I know that she loves me more than anyone ever could. I know that she loves me back and she didn't say no when I asked her to marry me." Lucas told her. "What are you talking about?" Peyton asked him. "I asked Brooke to marry me and she turned me down. She said no Peyton and Lindsey said yes." Lucas shrugged. Peyton was shocked for a second. "Stay away from Brooke." Peyton pointed her finger at him and then left. "You love her Lucas and she loves you!" Peyton shouted in the far distance. Lucas signed, Lucas layed back and fell to the ground. He looked beside him and saw his chair near the left. He fell right on his ass. ~~ Peyton layed her purse in front of Brooke, Brooke looked up at her. Peyton held her head nailed down in disappointment. "Lucas purposed to you?" Peyton looked up at her. Brooke looked up at the dresses on her wall then looked back at Peyton. "I had a job; I had my wedding company…" "You had Lucas, you had Lucas and you let him walk away." "I wanted him so bad but I knew that it wouldn't work with the long distant." "He would have flown with you, cross an ocean. He would have left everything behind because of you." Peyton raised her voice. Brooke closed her eyes. "I was scared. I just didn't want my heart broken again." a tear fell from Brooke's face. Peyton realized that she was being harsh on Brooke. Peyton walked over to the back of Brooke's desk and hugged her. Brooke felt the warmth of Peyton. "Brooke, you have to move on… just don't lie to me again." Peyton told her. Brooke opened her eyes, she couldn't see from the tears in her eyes. She had to move and that's what she was going to do. Lindsey walked in fast. "Why can't you do my wedding with Lucas…again!?" Lindsey placed her hands on her hips. Peyton and Brooke laughed letting go of each other. "Don't worry; I would do your wedding….with Lucas." Brooke said clearing her throat. Lindsey nodded smiling at them. ~~ Brooke knocked on the open door of Lucas's door. Lucas looked up from his desk and saw Brooke, he immediately stood up. He wanted to apologize. "Brooke…" he started to say but Brooke stopped him. "I love doing weddings; it would be super great if I could help you with yours." Brooke smiled. Lucas didn't know what to say. Brooke saw the worried look on Lucas's face. "I've moved on, you love my sister and my sister loves you. You guys deserve each other. I just want to let you know after the wedding, I would actually move to California for a job. I wont be in your way anymore." Brooke smiled, Lucas came closer smiling. "Thanks Brooke." Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke looked down at her shoulder and looked back up at him. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. My. Clean. White. Shirt." She growled, Lucas swiped his hand back quickly. ~~ Brooke was doing Lindsey's dress, Lindsey tried to not move but she did. "If you don't want this pen up your ass than don't move." Brooke laughed. Lindsey smiled. Millicent came in and stared at the wonderful dress. "Wow, Brooke. You should really do this for a living." Millicent said surprised. Brooke stopped for a second and smiled. "I should shouldn't i?" Brooke smiled. Lindsey smirked at her. "No, you'll just try to steal someone's fiancé." Lindsey said to her. There was knife that stuck Brooke's heart. Brooke looked up at Lindsey. Lindsey slowly climbed of box that she was standing on. "He doesn't love you Brooke, he loves me and he will always love me. I love being ahead of you, you a stuck up bitch that needs a man or a women…call Peyton, she seems like the women for the job." Lindsey smirked; she'd picked up her dress and walked away. Brooke was shocked what Lindsey said to her. Brooke turned to Millicent. "Yes, she actually said that." Millie said reading Brooke's mind. ~~ There was knocking at Brooke's door, she opened one of her eyes asking herself who would want to knock at her door early in the morning. Brooke looked at her clock and it read 6:00am. "Ugh!" Brooke groaned. Lucas ran to Brooke's room. "Ahh!" Brooke screamed, standing up on her bed. They looked at each other for a second, Lucas saw the Brooke had her hands into fisted; he couldn't help but to laugh. Brooke jumped off her bed and walked up to Lucas. "Its not funny, I thought you were going to kill me." Brooke said crossing her arms. Lucas kept laughing but then stopped when he looked at Brooke. She had a silk night gown that didn't cover her whole body; he looked at her soft, shiny legs. "Lucas?" Brooke snapped at him. Lucas looked up at Brooke away from his haze. "Yea?" he asked. There was a long silence. "What are you doing here?" Brooke jumped. Lucas snapped out of it, Lucas grabbed one of her bags and started to pack her clothes up. Brooke walked over to him. "Ha, what are you doing?" she asked him. "We are going on a road trip." Lucas said handing her bag. "Great." Brooke frowned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke and Lucas have been spending a lot of time with each other. They were walking on the street, watching the cars pass in the day. "Lucas, I need to tell you something." Brooke said to him. Lucas looked down at her but still was walking. "Lindsey yelled at me or was ramming at me, saying that…she was clearing saying that she knew that I wanted you back. She wants me to stay away from you, she put that very clear." Brooke said trying not to cry. Lucas grabbed her hand and started to run, Brooke ran with him. It was like they were kids again, running from danger, the fear of growing up. "Where are we going now?" Brooke said to him. They were passing people and cars. "On an adventure." Lucas teased. "Ahah." Brooke laughed. Lucas led her to cliff above of the ocean. Lucas leaned her to the edge. Brooke was shacking; she looked down from the cliff and saw the ocean. They could see the whole ocean from up there. The rocks that made the cliffs were high. Lucas saw how she was uneasy; Lucas slid his hand down Brooke's arm and held her hand. "What fairytale did you bring me to?" Brooke asked him looking out in the ocean. "One more foot near the ocean… if you don't believe me…take a step," he told her, Brooke smiled and laughed a little. Lucas looked down at her kinking his eyebrow. "I'll hold ya'." "We should go…back home…. You're soon to be wife is probably worried about you." Brooke tapping on his shoulder and walking away from him. Lucas stood there watching her leave. He thought in his mind Brooke Davis is a great friend and she will always be. ~~ Peyton knocks on Lindsey and Lucas's door angrily. Lindsey opens the door, Peyton slaps Lindsey hard. "You're a bitch." Peyton pointed her finger at her. Lindsey pushed Peyton. "Let me guess. Is this about your lesbian lover Brooke?" Lindsey said getting closer to Peyton. "Brooke didn't do nothing to you but help you out with your wedding. You need to apologize." Peyton said to her. "I'm not apologizing to Brooke because I'm engaged to Lucas and she's not." Lindsey said to Peyton. Peyton became angry and tackled Lindsey into her house. Lindsey fell hard on the floor, yelling at each other. Brooke and Lucas walked in shocked at what they were seeing. Peyton was on top of Lindsey slapping her on her face. Brooke and Lucas ran to the girl trying to get them off of each other. They finally pulled them away from each other. Lindsey was breathing extremely heavy. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, not knowing what happened. ~~ Brooke walked into the house angry, slamming her purse on the table and quickly turning to Peyton, who was behind her. "What happened?" Brooke asked her. Peyton placed the ice pack on her eye. "I called her a bitch and it just went south from there." Peyton said to her. Brooke started to laugh because it was funny, Peyton looked at the face she was making and couldn't help but laugh herself. "Looked like you were kicking ass, she deserves it." Brooke laughed. They calmed down finally. "What about you and Lucas?" Peyton said wanting every detail. "I think we're going to stay friends. I want to stay friends…I have to, even though I don't want to." Brooke smiled. ~~ Lucas was lying in bed, reading a book like he always did. He was thinking about Lindsey. Lucas's phone started to ring, he looked at the caller I.D and it was Haley, he quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "You can't marry her. You can't marry Lindsey." Haley said over the phone. Tomorrow was their wedding day. Lindsey was coming in the room. Lucas quickly hung up the phone. "Do you think its weird that we are not at a friends house before the wedding, I heard it was bad luck." Lindsey said facing him. Lucas didn't answer. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I just love you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Peyton were walking around the streets of Tree Hill. Peyton wanted to break the silence. "Sooo, the wedding is today." Peyton said looking at her with her hands in the back pockets of her pants. Brooke looked up at her with the sun hitting her face. "Yea, I know." Brooke said to her. "Is everything in place?" Peyton asked her. Brooke smiled a little. "Yea, it's perfect." "And what about you and Lucas?" Peyton asked quickly. Brooke laughed looking up, ready to answer but then her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. it was Lindsey. Brooke huffed, rolled her eyes and answered the phone. Peyton could hear Lindsey yelling across the phone. Peyton stood there smiling at Brooke. "No…She just…Lindsey…I know…but it wasn't….its….okay…..I heard you….but this….Lindsey." Brooke said trying to talk over Lindsey. "Ugh!" Brooke threw her phone at the Tree. Peyton looked at Brooke like she was crazy. Brooke shrugged, "Only in Tree Hill, ahaha ya get it Tree… Tree Hill….no…okay." Brooke said to her. Peyton shock her head at her, wrapping her hands around her. ~~ Skills and Haley came over to Lucas's house, knowing that Lindsey was off getting ready. Lucas was sitting in his chair, not ready for anything. He looked up at Skills and Haley knowing what they want to talk about. "I love Lindsey." Lucas tried to tell them. Haley shrugged when he said that. "We know, we just want to know if you're sure and it's not Brooke." Haley said to him. Lucas closed his lap top and stood up to get a drink of water. "I am getting married to the women I love. I couldn't be happier." Lucas said to them. "Just talk to Brooke, okay. Just in case you change your mind or if you're not sure." Skills said walking away. Haley smiled at him and walked away. Lucas sat there, alone and clueless. There was knock at the door, Lucas looked up. "Knock, knock." Brooke smiled at him. She ran over to her him excited that today was his wedding day. Brooke slammed her body on the couch beside Lucas. "Well, hello Brooke." Lucas said drinking coffee. "Today is your wedding day, how do you feel?" Brooke said excited. "I don't know, everyone is telling me not to marry her." Lucas frowned. Brooke felt sorry for him. "But how do you feel about Lindsey, do you think she's the one?" Brooke asked him. Lucas smiled, Brooke never saw him smile like that before. "I guess we have our answer. It doesn't matter how they feel, it matters how you feel… I can't attend the wedding, the flight leaves by the time you guys say I do." Brooke said to him. Lucas turned to her. "You have that California thing. I didn't know you would leave so soon." "Yea, I have to." Brooke shrugged. Brooke was about to walk out but Lucas stopped her with a sharp sentence that struck her. "Did you miss me when you left?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke huffed slightly; Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and looked into his eyes. "Every day. Every time we talked my heart raced. Every time my phoned ringed, I wished it was you and I felt that ache in my heart. I will always miss you and I will always love you." Brooke leaned and kissed Lucas on the forehead. "You just stopped calling." Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out of the house. ~~ "Lindsey, do you take Lucas Scott to be your husband threw sickness and health…" the pastor started to say. "I do." Lindsey said smiling. "Lucas, do you take Lindsey to be your wife threw sickness and health…"the paster asked him. This was it. Peyton wanted to get up but Lucas was happy and he was going to be happy. "I… Lindsey…Brooke, she's a part of my history that came before you and I've been lying to myself the way I feel about her." Lucas said to her. The whole church of people gasped. "Yes!" Skills shouted at the top of his lungs. Lucas looked back at Lindsey. "Go get her Luke." Lindsey said to him. Lucas kissed Lindsey on the forehead and ran out the church, Nathan followed him out. They were running out of the church to get to the car. While they were running, they were talking. "Are you sure?" Nathan asked. "Really?" Lucas asked him getting in the car. Nathan sat outside of the car. "I just wanted to know if you think Brooke is the one." Nathan said standing away from the car. Lucas looked up at him. "She's always been the one." Lucas drove off. Lucas moved past stopped cars and people. Lucas quickly stopped the car and looked at the long traffic in front of him. He wasn't going to make it to the airport. Lucas looked to the left, the airport was a mile away but he could see the planes coming in. Lucas turned off the car and started to run to the airport, he could see that all the eyes were on him when he was running past the car. Lucas took a sharp turn and he could see the airport, the double doors opened when Lucas stepped through like they were ready for him to come. Lucas was running through guards, policeman, children, parents but none of that was one his mind, all he wanted was Brooke. "Sir?" A woman yelled for him but Lucas blocked the ladies voice out. Lucas quickly went through the vents and into the plan. He was out of breath; he walked up to first class to see if Brooke was there. Everyone was staring at the strange man, panting out of control. "Brooke?" Lucas said out of breath. Brooke stood up from her seat surprised that Lucas is on the plan, Brooke slid past the people that were next to her. "Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke asked him. "I lo…yu…." Lucas couldn't make the words out. Brooke cupped her hands on his face, to make him calm down, everything in his world felt perfect again when Brooke touched him; Lucas had control of his breathing. "I said I love you." Lucas said looking into her eyes, Brooke couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. "I love you and your ways. I was afraid to date you again or be with you or even fall in love with you because you are just soo perfect and beautiful, I couldn't even imagine why you want to be with someone like me." Lucas told her. "What about Lindsey…" "Me and Lindsey are through because I couldn't marry someone, when I'm in love with Brooke Davis…...Come back with me." Lucas begged her. "Lucas, I can't. I have this amazing job and I love you too but I can't." Brooke wanted to trust Lucas but she couldn't after this. She wanted to make a life of herself. "Well, I'm not losing you again." "What?" Brooke asked him. "I guess I'm going with you." Lucas smiled at her putting his hands on her waist. Brooke chuckled in happiness; Brooke stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Lucas. "I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered in his ear. "I love you too." Lucas whispered back…. The end…. 


End file.
